


Aleks

by orphan_account



Series: Heat [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alpha Brett, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Aleks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Doubt, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleks ruts against the sheets of their shared bed, stifling a moan into Brett's pillow as he inhales the scent of his oldest mate. He stifles a whimper as he blinks tears from his eyes.Where were they?





	Aleks

**Author's Note:**

> CONSENT IS SEXY.

Aleks ruts against the sheets of their shared bed, stifling a moan into Brett's pillow as he inhales the scent of his oldest mate. He stifles a whimper as he blinks tears from his eyes.

Where were they?

He cries out again as heat-pains shiver through his body and his nail tear holes in their pristine white sheets. They had said they were going out for takeout food, and it wasn't like any of them expected Aleks' heat to come early... but a small part of Aleks' mind whispered that 'what if' scenario that came with being omegan.

What if he wasn't good enough, what if they left him to die from his heat-fever... what if they weren't coming back?

Aleks gasps, one hand coming up to wipe the hot tears from his eyes. His head hurt from all the thinking, when all his body wanted to do was breed. Idly, he could hear the turn of the key in the lock but he thought nothing of it. His arousal made itself known as he rubbed himself against their sheet again, cock straining against the material of his joggers. He was lucky it was their day off, because imagining himself being like this in the office...

The door to their bedroom is shoved open, almost off it's hinges and he can smell his mates enter the room. James looks agitated and Brett just looks... predatory. Aleks can feel his body respond to his mates' presence as his hole gushes more slick and he knows his pants are ruined.

   "Aleksandr!" James cries and Brett reaches out to snatch the back of James' shirt to stop the younger alpha from running forward and jumping onto Aleks. James turns and snaps his teeth at Brett, but with one look from the pack leader he stops, coming back to himself.

   "Aleks?" Brett asks softly, eyes betraying his feelings as Aleks looks up, panting. Sweat beds roll down his temples as he makes eye contact with his older alpha. Aleks can feel the tears in his eyes and moves to swipe at them, before a hand grasps his wrist gently. He blinks, turning his eyes towards James, whose hands grip at his delicate wrist.

James slowly lowers himself down besides Aleks on the bed, hand still wrapped around Aleks' pale wrist. His mate slowly, as if Aleks were a wild animal, leans forward to press his forehead against Aleks' sweaty one. Aleks breathes in deeply, muscles involuntarily relaxing at the scent of the younger alpha as James' other hand threads through his bleach blond hair.

   "I'm sorry." James sniffles and Aleks belatedly realizes that they're both crying. Sure, it was a traumatic feeling, to be abandoned by your alpha(s) during a heat cycle, even if it was only for fifteen minutes. But Aleks hadn't expected his emotional pain to transfer to his alphas. He knew, of course, that they shared their feelings through their bond marks. But, he still felt like a shitty omega for causing this much pain for his alphas.

A sharp, lancing pain interrupts his thoughts, and Aleks' back arches as fever chill go down his spine. Immediately, Brett is there behind him, thick alpha hands on his shoulders and easing Aleks against his chest. Aleks finally lets out the sob that had been building in his chest for an hour and James is there, carding his hands through Aleks' sweaty strands. Behind him, he can feel Brett shift and can feel his mate's hard length against the back of his slick-soaked joggers. He becomes aware of their position quite suddenly, with James pressed against his front and Brett against his back. He can feel their erections against his body and he's painfully aware of his own, and the periodic gushes of slick from his hole.

Aleks pushes himself away from Brett, and James moves back immediately, giving Aleks the space he needs to start taking his shirt off. He's not expecting both Brett and James to lean forward, stopping him.

   "Are you sure?" Brett speaks first and James nods along to the other alpha's words. Aleks looks between the two and feels a sudden, intense rush of affection and love at their insistence that he consent, even during his heat. In lieu of an answer, Aleks just throws his shirt off, leaning forward to capture James' lips in a heated kiss.

James reciprocates readily, teeth clashing against Aleksandr's own as Brett presses against Aleks' back and he can feel the drag of his older alpha's descended canines against his neck, followed by the burning of Brett's beard. Aleks moans, filthy, into James' mouth when he feels the other alpha's canines brush against his bottom lip.

Somehow, during the commotion, Aleks ends up in James' lap, joggers half off and he can vaguely feel his hips rut of their own accord, grinding himself down on James' hard cock. He wants more, needs more- and he knows James could give it to him. He knows he's probably ruining James' slacks with the amount of slick he was producing, but he doesn't care and he knows James doesn't either. Aleks feels the sting of his canines protruding from his upper lip and leans into the kiss more, which had become more of a fight for dominance than anything. He may be an omega, but he was damn sure that he would show his alphas a fight for their power.

That is, until Brett bites into his mating bond and the world gets set on fire, as Aleks borderline yelps in pleasure. He can feel Brett's lip curl into a predatory grin against their bond and Aleks feels the aftershocks wave through his body, going in and out like the tide. He idly notices that he and James had stopped kissing, with his two alphas kissing each other over his shoulder instead, making noises that should be considered illegal. Aleks pants, shaking hands shoving his joggers down the rest of the way and ditching them on the floor so he can help James with his slacks. His curly-haired alpha brings one hand to grip at Brett's hair roughly and the other to pet through Aleks' sweaty strands appreciatively as the omega shimmies the man's pants down to his hips, enough for his cock to show itself through the cotton of his boxers.

Aleks can feel himself dripping on James' lap, suddenly grateful that he didn't wear his underwear today as he frees James' length from it's confinement, smirking when he hears James make a choked noise and break away from Brett, saliva coating his lips like lip gloss. He runs his tongue over his lips as Aleks wraps a delicate hand around his shaft, pumping him once. James' hands grip his waist, holding Aleks up as Brett massages his sides. Aleks knows he's loose enough to take James' cock and he takes a moment before sinking down on the engorged member.

   "F-fuck, you're- you're so good." James moans, a hand fisting not unkindly in Aleks' hair and Aleks can feel Brett sucking new bruises into his porcelain pale skin, next to their mating bonds. He and James sit there for a moment, panting heavily in unison before Aleks moves, arms wrapped around James' neck as he starts to bounce, first slowly and then faster. He tweaks his hips every once in awhile, listening to James' breath catch in his throat.

It's hot, incredibly so and Aleks can only focus on the sound of James' arousal and the slick sounds of Brett pumping himself behind him, teeth still sunk into his neck and- Aleks sobs with pleasure as James' cock brushes his prostate. His nails scratch up James' back, scrabbling for a hold as James' hips snap up in unison of his bounces, meeting Aleks halfway and pounding into him.

He can feel James starting to get close, knowing the erratic rhythm of his hips and the panting of his heavy breath as a tell to his end. Aleks grinds down, hips twitching when James hits that spot just right and then they're both coming, one after the other, toppling into bliss. Vaguely, he hears Brett grunt as he also comes, spraying strands of cum onto Aleks' back. They sit there, James' hips slowing to a halt as his knot begins to swell, filling Aleks up and the blond sighs in relief as he feels his abused hole stretch once again to accommodate his younger alpha's cock. Shivering in overstimulation, Aleks tries not to move much, slumping against James' chest.

   "You're so good, the best omega, I love you," James babbles sleepily into his hair as Brett starts to move to clean up. Aleks, hissing at the movement, grabs onto Brett's hand to keep him there.

"Please. Just a little while longer." Aleks practically begs, sugar dripping from his exhausted, fucked out voice. Brett, of course, obliges his omega.

And if they end up falling asleep like that, with James knotted in Aleks and Brett acting as a pillow for his omega's body... does it really matter?

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my life better <3


End file.
